The Doctor and The Captain
by pisces317
Summary: A tale of the adventures of the Doctor and Captain Jack. Ten/Jack est. Whump Incl. Better explanation inside! Please R&R
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **The Doctor and The Captain

**Summary: **A tale of the adventures of the Doctor and Captain Jack. Ten/Jack est. Whump Incl.

**Rating: **PG-13 mostly. I'll warn you if the individual chapter is worse than that.

**Spoilers: **None really.

**Disclaimer: **Definitely not mine, just borrowing and playing with.

**Author's Note(s): **I've really grown to like the idea of Jack and Ten together so I thought I'd write my own story of it where they are already in an established relationship. Unfortunately I couldn't exactly think of a plot so I thought I'd just make it a hurt/comfort/fluff piece where they help each other through injury, love, and jealousy.

* * *

><p>"Oi, watch who you're stoning!" the Doctor called loudly at the natives that were currently throwing stones at him, via sling-shots or any other means. Now that he was safe in the TARDIS it wasn't a big deal though he did growl whenever a stone hit his ship; she did have a force field that protected the inhabitants of the ship but the Time Lord wasn't sure if that field was extended towards the other parts of the ship as well or just the opening. "It hurts you know? How was I supposed to know that I wasn't supposed to lick the twenty meter statue in the middle of the square? I mean really, who, providing they aren't someone from this planet, is supposed to know that that was the Sacred Statue of Ayiah?"<p>

The TARDIS rumbled in both humor and annoyance at her Time Lord's patronizing statement. On the one hand she always found her pilot's humor to be funny but at this moment in time there were angry natives standing outside her throwing stones, rocks and boulders at her and him – something that she wasn't exactly taking too kindly to. Normally she would have tossed him around her console room, not a lot but enough for him to get the point, but she could feel the pain he felt from his injuries and she didn't want to risk causing him more harm.

"How dare you sully the name of Ayiah!" one of the natives yelled angrily. He found a small stone, about the size of a cherry, and tossed it threw the shielded door of the TARDIS as hard as he could. Caiyan had known that something was off about the stranger that had appeared out of nowhere and against his better instincts he chose to ignore the feeling. Now their precious deity had been tainted by his insistence that he lick it and they couldn't even reach him anymore.

The stone bounced splendidly off the shield, ricocheting back towards him, hitting him in the left shoulder with the force of a speeding bullet. With a cry of pain he fell to his knees, grinding neon orange grass stains into his black cotton-like pants.

The Doctor saw what had happened and wanted nothing more than to run out and help but he knew that if he so much as put one foot out of the TARDIS he would be stoned again and chances are they wouldn't allow him to enter the ship alive.

"I'm so sorry," he apologized truly meaning it even though it wasn't his fault; well it wasn't totally his fault – he didn't tell the villager to throw that last stone.

With a deep grimace he eased his 900+ year old body off the floor and slowly limped around the console, merely wanting to get the ship into the vortex so he could get himself fixed up before heading over to see Jack. Unfortunately the TARDIS had other plans.

The ship knew that her pilot was injured and that the simple act of walking around her console was extremely painful for him. She really didn't want him having to do anything more. In truth her own exhaustion was playing a huge part in where she was taking him but she also wanted her Time Lord to take a break, get some proper rest and food, and heal.

"What are you doing ol' girl?" the Doctor asked curiously upon noticing that his ship wasn't taking him solely into the vortex but to an actual destination. He tried to check the monitors but she scrambled it so even he couldn't read it. When he tried to stop her motion but she locked him out of the controls as well. "Oi!" he objected just to object and feel like he had some control.

By the time he'd finished looking annoyingly at the roof of his ship there was a gentle bump that sent him, unprepared as he had been, to the grated floor with a sharp _CLANG_. He groaned as some of his bruises were pushed against and a couple of injuries were unwillingly stretched.

"You did that on purpose," he accused with another groan, stiffly getting off the floor.

The TARDIS rumbled in a way that clearly said, "Yeah, so?"

"I thought you cared." The Time Lord grimaced as he slowly made his way to the door and the TARDIS gave another rumble that made him smile. "I know it was just a little bump but next time warn an alien would you?"

The TARDIS whimpered a little, reminding the Doctor that she had some dents, nicks and gouges from the rocks as well that needed attending to. If her hope was to make him feel guilty, it worked and the Doctor felt himself humble more than a little under her reminder.

He reached out a gentle, loving hand and tenderly stroked the door. "I know, I promise I'll get you repaired. How about a few upgrades, hm? You could always use a few coils and levers. Not to mention the kitchen needs stocking up." There was a rumble of excitement at his proposal and the vibrations through his hand tickled.

The doors opened revealing the entire Torchwood team assembled ten meters outside the ship waiting casually for him to appear. He offered a friendly smile that faded when he noticed the one person he wanted to be there wasn't.

"Hello," he greeted warmly avoiding his usual 'did you miss me?' question since it seemed a bit arrogant at the moment. He knew that while the group before him had warmed up to him, half of them weren't necessarily on friendly terms.

Tosh was interestingly indifferent; she was neither friendly towards him but she wasn't hostile either. She found him interesting in general, him being an alien and his superior knowledge of alien artifacts alone brought that about but she was also intrigued by his personality and demeanor as well.

Owen was completely indifferent. The medic didn't actually care about much, outwardly at least. The only time he allowed his softer side to show was when he was treating a patient; then he was gentle as a cozy kitten with his touch and overly protective of his patients. Oh he was protective of his friends as well but it never really comes out unless they are in extraordinary danger, which sadly happened more often than they all liked.

Ianto was extremely jealous though he often attempted to hide it behind professionalism. The Doctor knew that he had, somehow, come between the Welshman and the Captain and the former wasn't taking it well in the least. Numerous glares were thrown his way and, surprisingly, the Doctor couldn't figure out just how much malice was intended. Normally he did his best to stay out of Ianto's way, just in case.

Gwen was the only one that was friendly towards him, save Jack of course. Of the four of them she was the one with the most heart. She was their personnel department and their human resources. Sure Jack was friendly with people, as long as he was flirting, but when push came to shove he was also overly emotional and a hardened soldier. If there was a need to, he'd shoot and/or kill. Gwen however had a different approach; she talked, she listened, she cared.

As it was the young Welshwoman was standing the closest to the TARDIS eyeing him critically. Either something was wrong, with Jack or otherwise, or she picked up on something that was wrong with him.

Doing his best not to limp, at least not too heavily, the Doctor walked out of the TARDIS and headed straight for Gwen. He pulled her into a hug, one that she returned happily, and managed to stifle a groan by burying his head in her hair.

Gwen stepped back, carefully disentangling herself from the Time Lord, and looked at him with furrowed brows and concerned green eyes. Even if he hadn't stifled the groan that she felt reverberate through the thick fibers of her hair, she would still have noticed the way a few of his ribs gave under the pressure of her arms. "You alright?"

"Hm? Me? Oh, yes, yeah, I'm fine," the Doctor answered almost jabbering as he made his way further into the Hub. "Is Jack in his office then?"

Gwen, Tosh and Owen laughed at his question. "Like he would be capable of being the last one here if you're here," Owen teased dryly.

"Right, good point," the Doctor conceded still making his way to Jack's office where he knew the entrance to Jack's bedroom was. "Is he out doing something official or is he actually sleeping for once in his life?"

_You're one to talk, _Gwen thought but instead answered, "He's out helping UNIT with a weevil they came across."

The Doctor thought it odd that the Captain had left his entire team behind while he'd gone out to catch a weevil but on the other hand if UNIT was there, there wasn't much need for more than one person from Torchwood to go. He didn't like that Jack had gone on his own; though he knew Martha worked for UNIT he didn't wholly trust the governmental group, especially not with someone as important to him as Jack.

He grimaced and his step faltered as he walked up to Jack's office, drawing another concerned, "Are you sure you're alright?" from Gwen. Once he got to the office door he spun around groaning when he saw Owen's interest in him heighten. "I'll be fine," he placated not really wanting any of their attention.

The group let the answer slide understanding that the alien didn't want to be answering questions or carry a conversation at the moment. They didn't blame him; he looked exhausted and in pain. It had sadly become a routine that when injured and Jack was out, the Time Lord would head straight for the Captain's quarters and crash in their bed (because yes it was their bed) until Jack got back and one of them would alert him, usually Gwen, that he was there.

Ianto barely waited until the Doctor had retreated to his and Jack's cave before he rolled his eyes, not concerned at all about his health, and exited into archives to finish his filing. Secretly, or perhaps not so secretly, he hoped that the Time Lord was really hurting. It shamed him somewhat to wish pain on the person who had saved his world more times than he probably knew but his jealous heart would not be appeased – it wanted the alien to hurt, even if it meant that Jack was more protective than normal and barely appeared out of his office.

Back in the main hub Gwen, Owen and Tosh returned to their duties waiting patiently for their fearless leader to return.

* * *

><p>Jack walked slowly back to the Torchwood Hub, his motions slowed by various injuries that were taking their sweet time to mend. His coat was torn in the right sleeve and several tears in the back. His pants were slashed in at least four different places and his shirt had one big tear down the middle. All of his clothing held stains of dried blood making his nose wrinkle in annoyance and disgust. He went through clothing quicker than a baby went through diapers!<p>

He stood on the stone slab and waited for the lift to activate, taking him down to his home where no doubt his team would try to fuss over him and ask what had happened. Thankfully the weevil hadn't ended up in UNIT's custody but that was only because the creature had died putting up a great fight that a few of the UNIT officers got tired of fighting and decided to shoot it dead.

The lift descended and for once Jack was thankful the Doctor had decided to install a shield around it in order to prevent someone from falling off and getting hurt. Right now Jack felt like he could sleep for days which was worrisome considering he rarely slept for more than five hours a night – he must be getting old.

"Jack, are you alright?" Gwen asked once he'd exited the lift.

Jack smiled. Good old Gwen. He could always count on her to make him feel like he matters. "I'm fine. You know me. They can never keep me down." He offered her a flirtatious eyebrow waggle that she easily ignored with an eye roll.

"Where's the Doctor?" he asked once he'd noticed the TARDIS sitting in the middle of the Hub. "Busy fiddling around in the alien artifacts?"

"No," Gwen answered in a tone that told Jack all he needed to know.

He let out a sigh. The Doctor was injured again. It was happening more and more lately and it was beginning to wear on his nerves. Once, just once could he come back to find the alien healthy, in one piece and bouncing about the Hub?

"Thanks Gwen," he answered placing a hand on her shoulder and giving a gentle squeeze. "Is it bad?"

Normally he wouldn't ask that given that if it was bad Owen would have spirited the Time Lord to the medbay to receive treatment but lately the stubborn git had been escaping to their room even if he was badly injured, preferring silence to the company of a team that had not fully accepted him yet. It bothered the Captain to know that his friend and lover felt so uncomfortable here when he wasn't around but he supposed it would just take time.

Gwen shook her head. "No," she confirmed, "though I do think he may have a few broken ribs." Jack raised an inquisitive eyebrow and she grimaced. "I felt them move when he gave me a hug."

"How long has he been down there?" Jack was speedily heading to his office, anxious to see for himself if the damage was bad or not.

"About an hour," Gwen answered standing in the doorway to his office, waiting for instructions should any come.

"K, thanks. Could you have Ianto make the Doctor a cup of tea and me a cup of coffee? I think we'll both be needing it."

"Of course." Gwen left to do as asked, understanding that Jack wanted to get down to the Doctor sooner rather than later.

Jack lowered himself down into his room happily greeted by the sight of his lover naked and dripping from the shower he'd obviously just had.

"Jack, hello!" the Doctor greeted cheerily, drying off his incredibly wet hair and giving it a crazier than usual look.

"You okay?" Jack asked unable to hide his concern. The Doctor's body was covered in multiple, painful looking bruises, some deeper than others but all the shapes of circles. He walked up to his lover, running a soft hand over the too prominent shoulder and down the lean bicep.

The Doctor hissed as Jack's hand brushed against his injured side aggravating his broken and/or cracked ribs. Unintentionally he squirmed in an effort to escape the painful touch, only managing to create more pain for himself in the end. "The usual; offended the local deity, villagers attempted and partially managed to stone me."

Jack steered his friend over to the bed, not missing the way he was limping, and waited until he was sitting as comfortable as could be before he sat down next to him. "That wasn't really an answer," he pointed out. His blue eyes ran over the Doctor's body and he decided to change his question since he could tell that the Time Lord wasn't okay. "How's the pain?"

He de-toweled the man, regretting that it wasn't for any reason other than to see how much damage had been done. Looking down, Jack could see why the Doctor was limping; covering the entirety of his right hip was a dark, red, purple, and blue bruise whose colored tendrils snacked down and connected with another dark bruise upon his thigh.

"Is anything other than a couple ribs broken?" Jack was pretty sure that the Doctor's hip was broken but he wanted to know the full extent of his injures. Bruises were not only a given but extremely obvious, it was the injuries beneath the skin that he wanted to know about.

The Doctor frowned, focusing on what his body told him what was wrong. "Hairline fracture in my hip, thigh, and clavicle. Wrist is badly sprained," his eyebrows furrowed as he tried to remember when that had happened. Oh yes! The guards had been a bit rough and had jerked him around by his hands, often making his body go one way and his hands go another. He paused to make sure that was it and it was then that his head felt like pounding furiously. "Oo," he groaned putting his uninjured hand to his head, "headache."

Jack listened patiently, not liking the results he was getting but realizing that in a few days the Time Lord would be fine. Judging by the looks of him, the headache wasn't from the incident but rather poor diet and little to no sleep. He reached out, placing his hand lightly on the side of his lovers face and leant in for a soft, loving kiss. "Lie down," he instructed huskily. It wasn't that the sight of his injured friend turned him on but being able to touch and kiss any part of him that he wanted did.

"I'm not sure I'm in the mood at the moment _dear_, I've got a headache," the Doctor replied moving slowly and doing so anyways. He groaned and hissed as his body told him that moving wasn't what it wanted to be doing at the moment but he forced it to anyways.

"You know," Jack responded, shuffling so he was almost on top of the Doctor, "I've heard that sex helps with that." He leant down again, placing gentle kisses over every bruise and hurt he could find. "Not that this isn't painfully arousing but how about we get you feeling better hm?"

The Time Lord released a shuddering breath, "I thought that's what you were doing."

"Maybe later," Jack answered after a throaty laugh. "I can tell you're in pain and I thought we'd take care of that first."

A clink just outside the bedroom door told Jack that Gwen had brought the tea he'd requested so the immortal left to go grab it and a Time Lord friendly pain reliever. While he was out, Jack figured he might as well get something to bind the Doctor's side and provide support for his injured wrist and thigh. Unfortunately there was nothing he could do for the hip except try to make sure the Time Lord takes it easy for a little while until it heals.

When he got back the Doctor was lying as still as a scared deer with his eyes closed but Jack could tell that he was nowhere near comfortable enough to actually be able to sleep. The smell of tea woke him from his meditative state and soon he was painfully sitting up on the bed, sipping his tea with a look of pure joy on his face.

While the Doctor enjoyed his tea, Jack bandaged him up starting with the thigh since it wouldn't interfere with the tea drinking. He finished his bandaging with the Doctor's left wrist which was badly swollen and deeply bruised. Offering a tender kiss over the damaged joint first, Jack began to wrap the bandage around it, wincing whenever the Doctor hissed and jerked.

By the time he'd finished, Jack felt once again like a nurse and extremely grateful that he'd acted as a field medic for the army otherwise he probably wouldn't have had as much of an idea of what to do though he guessed that his time in Torchwood had taught him a lot as well.

"You take such good care of me," the Doctor said by way of a thank you. He was currently lying on the bed, his injuries bound and hurting a lot less thanks to the pain medicine Jack had almost strong-armed him into taking. It wasn't that he didn't trust Jack but he was just plum uncomfortable with taking drugs no matter what use they had.

Jack ignored the mess they'd made and sprawled on the bed in the spot the Doctor had provided. He was incredibly grateful he'd managed to talk the Doctor into going with him to choose a more comfortable mattress; he loved the Doctor but he got tired of not only hearing how his old mattress hurt the Doctor's back, which was slowly getting "bad" thanks to the past 900+ years of abuse, but more importantly he got tired of seeing his lover in pain.

"In more ways than one," he finally responded after he'd gotten comfortable and had cuddled up against the Doctor, careful not to hurt him. The hand that wasn't currently stuck under his pillow trailed lightly over any part of his friend's skin it could find, giving tender caresses when the Doctor didn't react negatively to the touch.

Since the Doctor hadn't bothered to get dressed after his shower, Jack had a wide open canvas before him waiting to be painted and his hand was more than happy to act as the brush. His hand brushed a little too hard against the injured hip causing the Doctor to jump and gasp.

"Sorry," Jack apologized immediately, lowering his hand so that his arm was draped over the alien's stomach. "Maybe we should wait until you're feeling better."

The Doctor laughed, his breath hitching when pain seared through his side. "That might be a good idea," he conceded though they both knew that he'd thought that from the beginning. He groaned as he waited for the pain to ease; it annoyed him that it took so long for his body to get a handle on its nerves and calm them.

In a sense he envied Jack for how quickly he healed though he knew that all emotional scars stayed with him no matter how well the rest of him healed; it certainly would be a handy skill to have when you get into as many dangerous situations as he seemed to. He didn't mean to always be upsetting other cultures, it just seemed like he managed to no matter what he did.

"You alright?" Jack asked turning stiff where he lay hoping he wasn't hurting the Time Lord with his body weight. He'd given the Doctor the pain medication but the groan his friend had just elicited made the hairs on the back of his neck stand on edge.

"Yeah, just a little sore still."

Jack quickly scrambled off his lover and moved so there was a foot of bed and blankets between them. "Sorry," he apologized again, his heart aching with the knowledge that he had probably caused the pain.

The Doctor stuck his arm out, looping it around Jack's neck, and pulling the immortal towards him. "Don't you dare deny me the comfort of you against me," he warned with a sleepy smile.

"Are you sure? I don't want to hurt you."

"I'm sure," the Doctor assured with a small chuckle. "Now go to sleep."

Jack remained frozen in place for a good five minutes until he heard the Time Lord's breathing even out then deepen; only then did he relax and allow himself to curl into the comforting coolness that was his lover. "Good night anwylyd cariad."

"Good night Cara," the Doctor whispered in a dream state, nuzzling against Jack. Both men fell asleep in each other's arms, comfortably patient for tomorrow to come.

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

Dear Readers,

I apologize for taking so long in getting back to you in regards to this story. I was hoping to be able to continue this particular one more but after Months of being able to come up with nothing I have decided to consider this a one-shot. If I get the urge, I will expand on it but for now I think it's best to finish it. I am sorry to those of you that were hoping for more but I find nothing is coming and I don't want to leave you lot hanging.

Thank you for your patience.

M


End file.
